


Felidae

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: 姜丹尼爾帶了一隻「貓」回家，貓咪乖巧又順從，但是似乎無法盡如人意。





	Felidae

久違去了夜店帶了人回來，忘記跟那個人提醒家裡有貓咪，希望他不要介意，因為他打開門就想把這個人狠狠壓在床上操。

貓咪們不悅的叫了幾聲從床上跳下來，連平常最大爺的也在床開始搖動後，眨了眨眼跳下床。

起床時，昨晚的小美人還在他懷裡，頭髮亂糟糟的模樣很可愛，他忍不住又低下頭親了幾口，小美人睜開眼也回吻了，可惜不到多久，貓咪們跳上他的床要求早餐。

他瞪了一下貓咪們，真是不解風情，可是小美人反而笑了，伸手摸了摸貓咪的耳朵，貓咪也不反抗的任他摸著。

「對不起啦，搶了你們主人一晚，不要生氣喔」

貓咪們彷彿聽懂般，很乖巧的跳下床等他放飯，他抓起小美人又是一陣吻。

沒多久，小美人就入住了他家，才知道是大自己一歲的哥，但還是個學生，應該是研究生吧？丹尼爾也不想搞懂，反正偶爾需要送金鍾炫去學校就對了，平常在家就是任他擺佈。

有一天下班，小美人抱著貓咪在沙發上睡著了，只穿著白色的短袖上衣，正巧是丹尼爾的，短到不行的底褲只露出了邊角，蜷縮在沙發上的姿勢跟貓咪們很像。

丹尼爾蹲下身子，親吻著金鍾炫的臉，還有唇，金鍾炫被他吻醒了，眨著眼看他。

「不要在這裡睡，會著涼的」丹尼爾說著。  
「唔，原本想等你的，可是不小心睡著了……」

金鍾炫身上攔住丹尼爾的肩膀，蹭著他的脖子，丹尼爾不知道為什麼覺得全身一陣熱，把貓咪小心翼翼的從金鍾炫懷裡拎出來，接著就扯下金鍾炫的底褲，伸手進入攪動著，金鍾炫還主動躺好張開大腿任他為所欲為，沒怎麼認真擴張就進入了，金鍾炫可能覺得有點痛，皺著眉頭嗚咽著，他低下頭親吻著金鍾炫皺緊的眉頭，耐心地等著對方適應。

貓咪好奇地盯著他們兩個交纏的模樣，金鍾炫害羞的摀住臉。

兩個人，四隻貓，或者，一個人，五隻貓，金鍾炫是他收編的最後一隻貓。

丹尼爾在沙發上坐著，金鍾炫坐在他兩腿之間逗弄著貓咪，金鍾炫總是沒在記得貓咪的名字，明明只有四隻花色還非常不同，金鍾炫就是沒有在記貓咪的名字，金鍾炫跟貓咪玩的起勁，在他雙腿之間動來動去，他伸手從金鍾炫的腋下穿過去，伸手揉起金鍾炫的乳頭，金鍾炫原本還想繼續跟貓咪玩，但是丹尼爾捏起他的下巴，印了個吻在金鍾炫唇上。

金鍾炫立刻投降般的倒在他懷裡，稍微抬起頭看了他一眼，逗貓棒應聲掉落在地板上。

金鍾炫雙手撐在茶几上，翹起臀任由丹尼爾侵略，四隻貓咪蜷縮在貓窩裡打呼著。

金鍾炫偶爾也會捧著電腦認真的在客廳裏不知道是寫報告還幹嘛，貓咪總是會跳上他的腿阻止他一樣，但是金鍾炫也不生氣，倒是逆來順受的乖乖揉著貓。

丹尼爾也曾戲謔的對金鍾炫說過，你是隻小奶貓，讓我餵牛奶給你喝，金鍾炫瞇著眼笑了，最後是金鍾炫跪在他雙腿之間，他舒服的坐在沙發上給金鍾炫服侍著，臉蛋、身體、技巧全部都是極品，到底自己怎麼會這麼幸運？他揉著金鍾炫的頭髮說著，要努力舔才有牛奶喝喔。

不過這種日子倒是沒有持續太久，他都還記得事情發生的前一天，金鍾炫在他身上把他搖出來幾次。

金鍾炫就這樣不見了，他照樣出門去上班，金鍾炫這樣跟他說早安，說早點回家，穿著他的睡衣，沒有穿拖鞋赤著腳站在玄關跟他索吻的模樣也跟往常一樣。

可是他回家後，金鍾炫就已經不在了，貓咪們也看起來一點異狀都沒有。

「他去哪了？」

貓咪沒有一隻理他，一隻一隻從沙發上跳走。

「你們都跟他串通好了吧？嗯？Peter給我過來！呀！」

太誇張了，什麼都沒有留下來，丹尼爾租的小套房本來就不大也裝不了什麼東西，可是之前好歹還是有兩個人生活的樣子，可是怎麼可以完全恢復原狀，丹尼爾都差點要因為他遇到的不是金鍾炫，而是什麼妖精之類的。

他悵然若失的抱著雪白的貓咪坐在沙發上，摸著貓咪的耳朵，想著，好吧，不過就是沒有馴服那隻貓罷了。

TBC...?

**Author's Note:**

> 最近大概是不想寫黃豆了，寫別的配對倒是充滿靈感，哈哈...


End file.
